


Government Property

by dorkyduckling



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, not angst for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkyduckling/pseuds/dorkyduckling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That time Jemma got in trouble for destruction of government property, which is absurd because people aren't property and for goodness sake all she did was give her wife a hicky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Government Property

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how, but this isn't angst. One of the people I follow on tumblr requested this, so I wrote it. I don't usually write floof and like this is me putting off school and life responsibilities and other fics but ehhhhh, idc. The prompt came from a tumblr post I will link when I post this on there.
> 
> Y'all enjoy! *whispers* angst will be back
> 
> P.S: I don't know nearly enough about military or the Marines for this to be completely accurate but shhhh

"Must you go?" Jemma flopped back against her pillow, pouting. Skye smirked at her as she pulled on her pants. 

"Sorry, Jem. I'd stay if I could." Skye grinned. She tucked in her white shirt before leaning over to press a kiss to Jemma's head. Then she picked up the upper piece of her uniform. Skye was a Marine, working on the technical aspects of the base. Jemma and her lived on base housing so the commute was easy. The two had been married for going on three years. 

"If you insist." Jemma sighed dramatically, wrapping the bed sheet around her. She stood up and walked over to survey her wife. Skye raised an eyebrow, finishing up the buttons. Jemma dragged her finger over a purple mark poking out of Skye's uniform. She tutted before smiling up at Skye. 

"Let's just hope no one notices, yeah?" Skye snickered. "Now I've got to finish getting ready, do you mind making coffee?" She asked sweetly batting her eyes. Jemma rolled her eyes but headed off for the kitchen anyway. When Skye reappeared she was perfectly done up, the hickey the only blemish on her otherwise spotless appearance. 

"Here, love." Jemma handed her the mug of coffee.

"Thank you, Jem. What would I do without you?" Skye winked. 

"I imagine you'd be spending quite a bit more time with your hand." Jemma said offhandedly before turning to set the kettle on, the sheet swishing behind her. Skye choked on her coffee, sputtering in shock. Jemma looked way too pleased about this and Skye narrowed her eyes. 

"I'm going bring that up next time Trip says you're the innocent one." Skye waggled her finger. Jemma laughed and threw an amused look over her shoulder. 

"I'm sure you will, love." Jemma said. Skye rolled her eyes before finishing off her coffee, burning her tongue in the process.

"You're evil, we'll deal with this when I get home." Skye hummed and reached down to flick a piece of dirt off her boot. Jemma giggled as Skye walked up to her and wrapped her arms around Jemma waist. They kissed before Skye pulled away and went for her bag so she could leave. "Love you, babe." Skye called as she walked out.

"I love you too!" Jemma called back laughing to herself. Then she picked up her kettle off the burner and went about making her tea. She needed to get ready for work as well, a late day thankfully. 

She was just getting ready to leave the house, a mug of tea and a muffin in hand, when the phone rang. Caller ID said it was the base, which worried Jemma a touch.

"Hello?" Jemma answered, cautious. 

"Is this Mrs. Jemma Simmons? Wife of Corporal Skye Johnson?" A terse, formal voice said in a clipped tone. 

"Yes, this is her." Jemma furrowed her eyebrow. The officer introduced himself before going on to state his business. 

"I am administering a warning from the United States Marines for destruction of government property. If you do not need this warning discipline will have to be dealt." The officer said. He continued after that with other formal jargon and military speak that mostly went over Jemma's head. She mostly was caught on what he had said before. 

"I don't understand, destruction of government property? What am I accused of?" Jemma asked. She couldn't possibly think of something she'd done that could have warranted this phone call.

"Your wife will explain further when she returns home, m'am." The officer sounded a little uncomfortable, which perturbed Jemma more. Finally the officer signed off and the call ended with a loud click. Jemma was thoroughly confused. What had she done? She'd have to ask Skye when she got home that night.

That was, if Skye could stop laughing long enough. Her wife had walked in while Jemma was fixing dinner. The first thing she did when she entered the kitchen was start laughing, and she had yet to stop. Tears were actually streaming down Skye's cheeks because she was laughing so hard. Her sides hurt. 

"Skye! I don't understand what you find so amusing!" Jemma frowned, her lips involuntarily pouting. Skye tried to suck in a few deep breaths, wiping at her eyes. 

"Sorry, Jem." Skye gasped, finally collecting herself. "It's just too funny."

"And what would that be?" Jemma narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Skye pointed to the hickey poking out of her uniform. 

"This, it was visible above my uniform and we had inspection. They called it destruction of government property and if you don't think that's funny then you really are a stick in the mud." Skye explained. Jemma was surprised, if a tad amused, but mostly annoyed. She huffed angrily as she turned off the burner. 

"That is completely and utterly absurd! People are not property, Skye!" Jemma said and started rambling indignantly. Skye only watched in amusement at how passionate her wife was. Honestly she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Jem." Skye pulled Jemma into her arms, wrapping her arms around her wife's waist again. Jemma pouted up at her, wrapping her own arms around Skye's neck. "It's fine, next time we'll keep the hickies somewhere they can't see. Or I'll cover them up." She assured. 

"I still think that's absurd." Jemma sighed, laying her head in the crook of Skye's neck. Skye kissed head, a low chuckle reverberating through her chest. 

"I know, babe, I know." Skye murmured, letting her eyes droop in contentment. 

"Absurd, absolutely infuriating." Jemma continued muttering, which only made Skye laugh more. Her wife was one of a kind, that's why she loved her.


End file.
